smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
One Night With The King/Part 1
Empath's personal journal. It is the day of yet another theatrical production that Poet and Narrator had put together based on a story from Tapper's holy book. This time it is based on the story of Esther, a brave female character whom both this smurf and Smurfette admire for her bravery. Again Smurfette has to play three different female character roles, which includes her role as the lead character Esther. This smurf is chosen to play the king of Persia who decides to make Esther his queen, so there is a bit of a romantic element in this story that makes this smurf's role the envy of all the other Smurfs who wanted to have a lead role beside her. The other actors were chosen for their appropriateness in the roles that they were given from their auditions. This smurf does sense a bit of anticipation as we have put in a lot of practice to make sure our lines are delivered perfectly, but this smurf feels some certainty that this will be a flawless and entertaining performance. ---- Every Smurf was gathered around the Smurf Theater as Orbit conducted the Village Smurphony Orchestra in some appropriate opening music for the presentation that was about to begin. Meanwhile, behind the curtains, every Smurf was getting ready for the play to start. Carpenter was making sure that all the stage sets and all the props were functioning properly, and Tailor was making sure all the costumes made for the actors would fit perfectly. Empath was with Smurfette as they were dressed up for their roles at the start of the play. "So what do you think of my costume, Empath?" Smurfette asked as soon as she appeared from behind the dressing divider. "Doesn't it make me smurf like a queen?" "This smurf remembers you talking about the time that you were made queen for your birthday, Smurfette, and that the day somehow lasted a bit too long for everybody's liking," Empath said. "It makes me wonder how Princess Guinevere is smurfing now that she is married to King Gerard," Smurfette said. "It's been a year or so since we've smurfed their wedding and we haven't smurfed anything from the Clockworks." "This smurf also wonders about that, but if they are truly happy with each other with Guinevere being his queen, then we should be happy for them as well," Empath said. "I still feel sad for Prince Theodore, though, that he still hasn't smurfed someone else in his life to marry now that he knows what Lady Jasmine really wanted him for," Smurfette said. "This smurf is sensing that you would give up being a Smurf if that would somehow make him happy again, Smurfette," Empath said. "I can't help thinking of him, Empath, ever since we smurfed into each other," Smurfette said. "I would smurf anything in the world just to make him feel like he's worthy of being a king." "The village would miss you if you ever decide to become a human for the sake of being with Prince Theodore forever, Smurfette, though this smurf honestly would feel your absence the most," Empath said. "I would miss everybody here too, including you most of all, Empath," Smurfette said as the both of them embraced each other. Papa Smurf soon appeared in the costume of the character Mordechai. "I hope that I'm not catching you two smurfing things that should only be smurfed in marriage, my little Smurfs," he said to both Empath and Smurfette. "We're just smurfing a friendly embrace with each other, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "But it does feel like this smurf is being married to her twice in a row, with her first appearing in the story as Queen Vashti and then her appearing as your character's cousin Esther," Empath said. "Well, at least I won't have to smurf a silly wig like I did with the story of Joseph, Empath," Smurfette said. "Indeed Handy has smurfed a good job installing the Imaginarium crystals into the theater, so that making you smurf as three different female characters in the same story will be a smurf of cake," Papa Smurf said. "That's the last thing I want to smurf about...my third character as Haman's wife," Smurfette said as she rolled her eyes at the thought of who's playing Haman. "Hello there, my fellow Smurfs," Brainy said, as he appeared in the costume of his character Haman. "I can't wait to be smurfing on stage to show how excellent an actor I really am compared to the other Smurfs in this presentation...well, besides you, Empath, and besides you, Smurfette, whom I smurf the pleasure of smurfing next to." "You do know that you're playing an evil character, Brainy, and one who wants to destroy Mordechai and his people because he refuses to bow down to you," Empath said. "Yes, well, I certainly don't expect Papa Smurf to bow down before me and declare that I'm a genius and the most intelligent Smurf among all my peers, Empath," Brainy said. "I have all my fellow Smurfs to smurf the job because they are the ones who are going to answer to me someday." "That will be on the day when pigs fly, Brainy Smurf," Smurfette said. "Oooh, that makes me wish that I was smurfing the part of King Ahasuerus and not his adviser," Brainy said, sounding a bit irritated. Empath snickered. "This smurf is certain that you will have your day as a very important Smurf in the village sometime in the future, Brainy. For now, though, your importance is needed to portray a character who will be instrumental in bringing about a change in the kingdom that the story takes place in." "But why is it that I have to smurf the villain?" Brainy asked. "Basically because villains do bring about change to the way of life in people's lives, even if we don't want that life to change, Brainy," Empath said. "You wouldn't be the Smurfs you are today if it wasn't for Gargamel having to enter into your lives like he did." "I would have to say that's very much true, Empath, since the mark of one's Smurfiness cannot be truly tested if there isn't an adversary that one can test their Smurfiness upon," Brainy said, realizing it for himself. "Places, everyone, places," Narrator said. "The play is about to begin." ---- Then the music stopped as Tapper made his appearance and the audience applauded. "Greetings, my fellow Smurfs, to the play that will be presented today by the Smurf Theater Players, called Queen Esther. We hope that you will enjoy the show and that it will educate you about important lessons that the Almighty has smurfed upon me to share to you through this production." "Is this going to be another story from your holy book, Tapper?" one of the Smurfs asked. "As a matter of fact, it is," Tapper answered. "And while neither Poet nor Narrator are believers in the Almighty, they have been fascinated enough by the smurfing of the story that they decided to smurf ahead with the production of this play so that you might smurf for yourselves why this is so important." "Well, let's smurf on with the show already," another Smurf said, sounding impatient, with the other Smurfs joining in the same sentiment. Tapper chuckled. "All right, all right, my fellow Smurfs. I need not bore you with any more details about the play. Narrator, the smurf is all yours." Tapper left the stage and the audience cheered as Narrator took his place. "Thank you, Tapper, for the introduction. Now our story begins in the kingdom of Persia, in the citadel of Susa, where the King Ahasuerus rules over the people. He has been smurfing a feast in his grand palace for the men to attend, and it was on the night of the feast where the fate of a young girl's life would be changed forever." And as the curtains parted, Empath in the role of the king was seated with a few royal guests on one side of the stage, enjoying the festivities taking place while drinking their favorite beverages. "Well, noble princes of Persia and Media, what do you think of the riches and the wonders of this smurf's glorious kingdom, not to mention this smurf's excellent majesty?" Empath as King Ahasuerus asked those gathered around him. "Ah, your Majesty, you are all powerful, as your kingdom has smurfed from India to Ethiopia, and you have excellent taste in food and drink, as well as an eye for beauty," one of the princes answered with fawning praise. "Speaking of beauty, how is your beautiful queen Vashti?" another prince asked. "Will our eyes behold the beauty of your queen Vashti?" a third prince asked the king. "Well, why not?" Ahasuerus said. "This smurf is the king, and this smurf's word is law. Tonight you shall have a feast for your eyes." He then turned to his loyal advisers. "Go, bring my queen out here and have her wear the royal crown, so that all may look at her tonight." "Yes, my king, it shall be done," one of the advisers said, bowing respectfully before the king. The advisers walked to the other part of the stage, where Smurfette appeared with brunette hair as Queen Vashti and was holding a feast of her own for the women. "Yes? What does my king want of me tonight?" Vashti asked as soon as the advisers appeared. "Your king commands that you appear before him and the princes smurfing your royal crown, so that all may smurf on your beauty, my Queen," one of the advisers said. "My beauty?" Vashti said, sounding rather disgusted. "I am not a Smurfette to be paraded around as if I'm an object to be smurfed at. You smurf word to the king that if he wants to smurf at my beauty, he can do so privately. Is that understood?" "Yes, my Queen, we will smurf word to him immediately," another adviser said, sounding a bit fearful as he and the other advisers left the queen's feast. They returned to the side of the stage where King Ahasuerus was holding his feast and whispered in his ear the queen's response. "What?" the king said, sounding exasperated. "She refuses to come at my command?" "It's true, your Highness," one of the advisers said. "What shall we smurf with Queen Vashti if she refuses to come, my lord?" another adviser asked. "She has not only wronged the king, but also all the rulers, and all the people who are in all the provinces of your kingdom," a third adviser said. "For the queen's behavior will become smurfed to all women, so that they will despise their husbands in their eyes, when they report, King Ahasuerus commanded Queen Vashti to be smurfed in before him, but she did not come. And this day the noble ladies of Persia and Media will smurf the same to all the king's officials, when they have heard of the behavior of the queen. Thus there will be more than enough contempt and wrath." "I have a solution, your Highness," the adviser named Haman said as soon as he appeared onstage. "If it pleases the king, let a royal decree smurf out from you, and let it be recorded in the laws of Persia and Media, so that it shall not become obsolete, that Vashti shall smurf no more before King Ahasuerus; and let the king smurf her royal power to another woman who is better than she. And when the king's decree which he will make is proclaimed throughout all his empire (for it is great), all wives will honor their husbands, both great and small." "Yes, you are right, Haman," King Ahasuerus said, sounding like he was in agreement. "Have letters sent throughout the entire kingdom to let it known that, from this day forward, Vashti shall no more be queen, and that a new queen shall be selected to take her place in my kingdom, and also that all wives shall respect their husbands no matter what." "Of course, your Majesty...I'll get it smurfed right away," Haman said, bowing before the king before he left the stage. Then guards were sent to the other side of the stage and grabbed Vashti by the arms. "What is the meaning of this?" Vashti demanded. "I am your queen!" "Not anymore, Vashti," one of the guards said. "A royal decree from the king smurfs that you are to no more appear before him as queen, so you will be escorted out." Vashti struggled uselessly against the guards as she was dragged off the stage. "Well, this is what I get for smurfing up for myself and my dignity in this kingdom!" she fumed. ---- "And so from that night on, Vashti would no more be queen of Ahasuerus' kingdom," Narrator said after the curtains closed for a scene change. "A command was then given to smurf for fair maidens that would be chosen to smurf Vashti's place as queen. It was during the search that a young woman by the name of Hadassah, also known as Esther, was being raised by her older cousin Mordechai, who had smurfed her as his daughter since she lost her parents as a child." The curtains opened, and it was now the inside of a humble house in the citadel of Susa, where Smurfette now appeared with her normal hair color as the character Esther, and Papa Smurf as the character's cousin Mordechai. "Cousin, you seem so upsmurfed," Esther said as Mordechai approached her. "What is the matter?" "The king has issued a command that a fair maiden will be chosen to replace Vashti as his queen, my dearest," Mordechai answered. "I have a feeling that you may be the one who will become that queen." "But how can I become queen, when I am a Jewess?" Esther asked. "You need not tell them, least of all the king, what family or people you smurf from," Mordechai answered. "But if you are chosen, you will be very important to all of us. Whatever you do, you must be obedient to the king in everything that he smurfs of you, except where he may ask you to smurf something against your own faith." "I will not forget the lessons from the Torah that you have smurfed to me, my cousin," Esther said. Then there was a knocking on the door. Mordechai answered it, and saw that it was the king's guards. "Is there a fair maiden that smurfs with you in your household, Mordechai?" one of the guards asked. "Yes, there is," Mordechai answered. "This is my younger cousin Esther, whom you may present before the king." The guards took a look at Esther as soon as she was presented. "Yes, you will smurf very nicely," the guard examining her said. "Come with me...you will join the other maidens in the preparation ceremony." "Please, one minute before I go," Esther requested. She embraced her elder cousin, feeling tears coming from her eyes. "I don't want this to be a goodbye, but I must do what the king smurfs of me." "Just remember that the Lord will be with you wherever you go from here, my child," Mordechai said while they were still embracing. And then shortly after, the guards grabbed Esther and escorted her off the stage. And alone on the stage, Mordechai sang: I will lift up my eyes to the hills, from whence comes my help. My help comes from the Lord, the Lord who made heaven and earth. He said He will suffer your foot, your foot to be moved. The Lord that watches you, He will not slumber nor sleep. Oh, the Lord is your keeper, the Lord is your strength, Upon your right hand, upon your right hand. Oh, the sun shall not strike you by day, nor the moon by night. He shall preserve your soul, even forever more. My help...my help...my help...all of my help comes from the Lord. Category:One Night With The King chapters